Thundering Love
by Jupiter Star Warrior
Summary: My first Romance fic


Welcome back, Sailor Moon fans. Jupiter Star Warrior is back   
with another fan-fic. This time, I have a romance here. This is   
supposed to be serious for the most part (the first two or three pages   
may be humorous, but that was before I disappeared). This project   
wasn't started until July, perhaps August, and wasn't completed until   
3:10 A.M. Central on January 1, 2001.  
This fic would be rated G if I hadn't put in any 'language' in   
there. However, since the language is only mild, I'll say it is a G-PG   
fic.  
Sailor Moon is created by Naoko Takeuchi. I'm glad she did too,   
otherwise I might not be writing and I might not have met Viper Inferno,   
so thanks, Naoko!  
DiC may have messed Sailor Moon up, but they did introduce us   
to a new animé that spread like wildfire. Cloverway might have screwed   
it up, but they did continue on with the third and fourth season, so   
hurrah to them.  
Viper Inferno is my best friend. I wouldn't know where I'd be   
if it weren't for him. Selene, you too, girl!  
And without more blabbering...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thundering Love  
by Jupiter Star Warrior  
Rated G-PG  
  
Robert picks up his class ring and puts it on his finger. He   
walks to the door to answer it. A tall, brunette young lady with her   
hair tied high in a ponytail, sharp green eyes, beautiful rose earrings,   
and a grin playing on her face stands waiting in her sparkling green   
dress that matches her eyes perfectly.  
"hi Robert! You look dazzling," the lady comments, wrapping   
her arms around Robert...  
  
'Ah, who am I kidding? I won't be able to go out with someone   
as beautiful as Lita,' Robert thinks as he pops himself from his   
daydream.  
He looks around the classroom, not paying attention to the   
instructor. He sees Lita and sighs. 'If only she would glance right   
at me, oh, what to do?'  
"Mr. Midorino, could you tell me who invented the telescope   
since you obviously know already," the instructor asks, getting annoyed   
by Robert's inattentiveness again.  
"Um, huh?" Robert responds, sending giggles throughout the   
classroom. Even Lita smiles a bit. 'Oh great, smart ass! Now she   
thinks I'm a total goof-off!'  
The inventor of the telescope. Who is it?" the instructor   
pushes.  
"I, uh, don't know," Robert admits, mentally slapping himself   
for not paying attention for the tenth time this year. 'Damn! Damn!   
Damn!'  
"Next time, pay attention. This is the third time you haven't   
paid much attention," the instructor scolds.  
'Tenth, tenth! Sheesh! I haven't paid attention in class and   
even I can keep count of how many times I haven't done it,'  
"Miss Anderson, it is obvious that you know the answer. Could   
you please tell us who invented the telescope without going into his   
life story?"  
'Oh damn!' Robert thinks, 'Lita's friend's going to answer that   
question and Lita's not ONLY going to think I'm a damn ditz, but she's   
also thinking that I'm an ass as well!' Again, he only pays attention   
to Lita and not to Amy's answer.  
For the rest of Fourth period, Robert thinks how he's going to   
follow his dream girl around without getting caught. He decides on   
casually following her home, just to see where she's living.  
"Bbbbbbbring!" the bell reverberates though Robert's head,   
again sending him back from his day dreams. Everyone throws out of   
their seats, in a mad rush to make it to the bus. Those who walk home   
take their time as they gather their stuff, eager to get out.  
"Now remember," the instructor yells at they already departing   
students, "you have a test Friday, so study real hard! Take care!"  
  
A couple of hours later, Lita turns a corner, hoping to loose   
anyone who is following. She hides behind a large maple tree, waiting   
for the stalker to stroll ahead of her.  
A guy in his early twenties rounds the corner and walks in   
front of Lita. He stops in confusion and looks behind him to see where   
she went. He quickly spots with her arms crossed leaning against the   
tree.  
"Hello there, hot stuff," Lita calls, surprising her stalker.  
"H-hi!" the guy says nervously.  
"Will you tell me why you were following me?" Lita asks, taking   
a step closer.  
"To see where you lived."  
"Why?"  
"Just out of curiosity," he stammers.  
"You could have asked, you know."  
"I didn't want you to think of me as a loser. Now you probably  
do. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm just going to go home now," the guy   
sighs and starts to walk away.  
"Wait. I don't even know you. I'm Lita Kino. I'm an exchange   
student from Azabu Tech. in Tokyo, Japan," Lita says, extending her   
hand.  
"I'm Robert Midorino," Robert responds, taking the outreached   
hand.  
"Do you want to come over for dinner? I'm a good cook you   
know," Lita says gazing into Robert's eyes and letting go of his hand.  
"Sure, why not," Robert involuntary answers, losing himself in   
Lita's deep emerald eyes.  
'Too quick, dumb ass!' Robert scolds himself for the millionth   
time this year. Lita and Robert start toward Lita's apartment side by   
side. Robert is a medium-sized build man in his early twenties with   
blonde hair and green eyes. He wars glasses, but not a strong   
prescription. His vision is only slightly blurry without the glasses,   
so he uses them for quick focussing. He is slightly shorter than Lita,   
wearing a deep green dress shirt complemented by khaki pants and black   
shoes.  
Lita takes Robert's hand and pulls him closer. A girl never   
once invited Robert to her apartment, much less offered to cook for   
him, and took his hand in hers in the same day. Hell, he never touched   
a hand of the opposite sex without it being formal, so what's so   
special about her? 'You've got a crush on her, smart ass!' a voice in   
his mind states.  
'No really? I thought that unfamiliar feeling deep inside was   
some sort of illness,' Robert mentally tells the voice. 'Wait a second,   
who are you?' By then, the voice was gone.  
"...so then Serena says 'but I don't want to go!'" Lita   
finishes, laughing.  
'Oh great, dumb ass! Now you've done it!' "Huh?" Robert   
manages. "I'm sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts."  
"Lita giggles as she pecks him on the cheek. "That's okay.   
People do it all the time. We're here, by the way."  
The apartment complex is a red-bricked building two stories   
high. Other complexes are scattered throughout the compound where it   
would be easier, or harder depending who you are, to get to. Lita's   
apartment is stationed on the second floor, facing west, so they might   
be able to see the sunset together.  
Lita opens the door with her key and walks in. The apartment   
is a fair sized living space with the kitchen acting as a dining room   
as well as a food preparation center. The living room doubles as a   
bedroom and a living space. It is large enough to have several guests   
gather around the coffee table and talk over tea. The floor is tan-  
carpeted, neat, vacuumed, and clean. There is hardly dirt on it at all.  
"Were you expecting company?" Robert asks, admiring the well   
kept apartment.  
"Yes I was," Lita answers, wrapping her arms around Robert's   
neck. "I always keep my apartment clean for a guest."  
"Ah," Robert manages as Lita starts to brush her lips to his   
ear. It sends a rushing pulse through his body, his heart beating   
faster with each tender kiss. Her kisses come to his face and he   
begins giving her butterfly kisses. He wraps an arm around her waist   
and one around her back. He starts to French Kiss her, caressing his   
tongue with hers. They both moan with pleasure.  
Lita breaks the kiss, leaving Robert wide-eyed and his mouth   
open, surprised that Lita broke the kiss. He looks at her for an   
explanation, but she holds up a finger and gives him a wink. "I still   
have to make dinner!" She leans down to take off her shoes and motions   
Robert to follow. Robert complies.  
"Do you need any help?" Robert asks. Lita glares at him and   
places her hand on her hops. Robert raises an eyebrow, already knowing   
the answer.  
"I was hoping you'd ask!" she exclaims, giggling at Robert's   
unannounced assumption.  
Robert wears his confused face and stupidly say, "So that's a   
yes?"  
"Yes, silly! Only those special get to cook with me," Lita   
answers, getting out ingredients for spicy grill chicken. Robert looks   
for an electric grill and sets it on the counter.  
"Do you have Fettuccini noodles? Robert asks, running a menu   
through his mind. He is hoping that Lita has frozen baby carrots in her   
cooking arsenal.  
"Yes, in the freezer, in the door, top shelf," Lita instructs.   
Robert quickly finds it and behind the ground beef and below the   
chicken fried steak patties - apparently, Robert is thinking, Lita   
doesn't home-cook everyday - a small sized package of baby carrots   
waits to be used. Robert's hand reaches to pick it up as another,   
smoother softer hand races for it. Both grab the package and pull it   
out. Again, Robert gets hypnotized by Lita's eyes, his heart skipping   
a beat.  
Robert blinks a few times and gets the noodles out. He closes   
the freezer and sets the package on the counter. He turns around,   
ready to retrieve more ingredients for his dish. Lita is a already   
taking the required stuff out. Quizzically, Robert asks, "You use the   
same recipe?"  
"What do you mean?" Lita asks, looking at Robert as if he'd   
gone wacko.  
"I use a pint of whipping cream, half a stick of butter, and a   
cup of Parmesan cheese to make Fettuccini Alfredo," Robert explains.  
"Yeah, me too," Lita answers.  
"What cookbook do you use?" Robert and Lita ask simultaneously.  
"You first," Lita says, her mouth open with shock.  
"International Single's Cookbook," Robert manages, his mouth   
also gaping in surprise.  
"Me too," Lita whispers, finding herself kissing Robert again.   
He holds her tight, not wanting to let go. Hi is a part of her, and   
she is a part of him. If one of them lets go, their love will be a   
lost sailboat tossing in the storm. Unfortunately, is not going to   
cook on its own.  
Lita breaks the kiss, giving Robert another bright smile and   
got a large pot. Robert relieves Lita from the pot and fills it up   
with water. He sets it on the stove and activates the burner. Then,   
he plugs in the electric grill as Lita sets the temperature. "I'll   
take care of the chicken and vegetables; you take care of the Alfredo   
and the table, "Lita instructs, mixing the spices and marinade together.  
Robert searches the cupboard and finds a couple of plates. He   
grabs them and begins to search through the drawers. He finds the   
silverware and places them on the plate. He finds a couple of place   
mats and lays them on the table. He then sets the plates and   
silverware down and goes to another cupboard. He easily finds the   
glasses and sets them on the table.  
The water boils as Robert quickly turns down the heat and adds   
the noodles. He stirs them, not forgetting to sprinkle salt in the   
water so the noodles would not stick as they cooked.  
"Robert, I've got plenty of drinks to replenish a thirsty army.   
Help yourself," Lita informs Robert.  
"Thank you. I'll just have water if you don't mind," Robert   
responds picking up his glass.  
"Why not a soda or juice?" Lita asks, dunking a chicken win in   
the marinade. She places it on the grill, splashing a scent of a honey   
sweetness up Robert's nose.  
"I usually drink water. It's good for me. Of course, I can't   
forget the milk, but mostly water for me," Robert answers, filling up   
his glass with water. "How about you?"  
"I'll have water as well," Lita says. Robert too fills her   
glass. He stirs the noodles and tests it for al denté. Not quite   
there yet. He gently places his hands on Lita's waist, rocking her   
left to right, and giving her tickling, soft kisses on her neck and   
cheek.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Lita playfully scolds Robert, "I'm still   
making dinner! There's plenty of time afterwards!"  
Robert checks the noodles again and they are now al denté.   
"Lita? Where's the colander?"  
"Next to the glass cupboard on the right. It should be on the   
first shelf."  
Robert checks the coordinates and finds it. He puts it in the   
sink and dumps the pot of noodles in the colander and places the pot   
back on the stove. He leaves it to drain and measures out a fourth a   
cup of butter and puts it in the pot. In a minute, the butter is   
melted and Robert stirs in the whipping cream. He dumps the noodles in   
and pours a cup of Parmesan cheese in the mixture and mixes. He gets   
the garlic powder and sprinkles it on. He continues to stir.  
By now, Lita's chicken are about ready to serve. She gets out   
a bowl and dumps the baby carrots in. She gets the microwave to cook   
the carrots for a couple of minutes. She then checks the chicken one   
more time. They are done so she gets places a chicken on a plate and   
another chicken on another plate. Robert serves his Alfredo and sets   
the rest on the stove. The microwave dings and Lita spoons the carrots   
for her guest and for herself.  
  
Outside, heavy, dark clouds start to flow over the apartment   
complex. Flashes of lightning start to play on the evening sky as   
thunder rumble in the distance. Heavy rain starts to pour, flooding   
the streets and sidewalks. The unlucky few who did not bring an   
umbrella are now getting soaked to the skin as they scramble for   
shelter.  
  
In Lita's apartment, Lita and Robert enjoy their evening meal   
when another flash of lightning and roll of thunder play outside. Lita   
is wondering how Robert would get home. "Robert, how far do you live?"  
"Three miles east of here," he answers, savoring another bite of   
chicken.  
"You're staying here tonight," Lita demands, biting into a   
carrot.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're spending the night tonight. There's no way I'm letting   
you get drenched in that downpour, so you're staying here," Lita says.  
Quickly running through the apartment plans, his face goes from   
confusion to disbelief and back. "Will I be sleeping on the floor?" He   
hesitantly asks.  
"Nope. You'll share a bed with me," Lita responds. Robert's   
face switches to concern and Lita continues: "It's not as if we're   
going to do anything, simply share a bed, that's all."  
"Um, okay, sure," Robert stammers. They finish their meal in   
silence.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Lita and Robert are sitting on the couch,   
their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. They both talk about   
their life, dreams, and hopes. Both have very strong feelings for each   
other, both wanting to be together. Both feels complete by being there,   
knowing nothing could stop them from reaching their goals and dreams.  
Robert helps Lita get the hid-a-away set up and made. She   
tosses Robert a pillow and he sets it down as Lita places her pillow on  
the bed. The spread the sheets across and tuck them in. Then, soft,  
warm, comfortable blankets flow above the sheets. Lita takes off her   
shirt and pants in front of Robert, who quickly blushes and turns away,   
respecting Lita's privacy.  
"Don't worry, silly! I'm comfortable with you seeing me like   
this,: Lita laughed as Robert slowly turns his head back. Seeing Lita   
more naturally makes him fall deeper in love with her. He too takes   
off his shirt and pants off and slips into bed. Lita turns off the   
lights and lies next to Robert. They cuddle closer together, feeling   
whole and complete once again.  
"Lita, go out with me, please," Robert asks, giving Lita a kiss.  
"Robert, you didn't need to ask," Lita answers, returning the   
kiss.  
  
The End.  



End file.
